ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heal X
Heal X is an alien transformation in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Heal X is a humanoid with a grey face which seems nearly robotic; it curves upwards near the top and looks thin at the bottom. His head and neck are a dark grey. There is a yellow collar surrounded the end of Heal X's neck which curves out at the ends and points downwards at his chest. His whole chest area including his arms and fingers are a dark green. There are also black stripes on his shoulders and sides. He is sort of wearing black, finger-less gloves as well as black pants and boots. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Heal X has healing abilities which gives him the power to save lives by curing diseases, easing pain and healing wounds. His touch can even inject self-produced medicine into a patient's body. Heal X also has an enhanced medical knowledge allowing him to know how to perform medical treatments and follow medical protocols and procedures. As seen in The Architect, he can even give a medical diagnosis of a patient's condition. Weaknesses Heal X has no known weaknesses at the moment. History In Genetics, Heal X saved Sarah's life. In Welcome to Atlantis, Heal X absorbed the Zeon Gem but was defeated by Khan. In Tomb Raider, Heal X healed Lauren after she survived an explosion In The Dark Dimension Part 2, Heal X defeated Khan by draining him of his powers In The Architect, Heal X helped Tyro recover after he survived a spaceship crash In Conspiracy, Heal X heals Lucy's broken arm Appearances Ultimate Hero *Genetics (First Appearance) *Welcome to Atlantis *Tomb Raider *The Dark Dimension Part 2 *The Architect *Conspiracy Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games *Critical Crisis Specials Trivia *Heal X's name is based off of the word, Helix. *Heal X was originally going to be one word, Heal X, but it seemed more appropriate to make it two. *While in the design phase, Heal X had a design which made him look like a plant alien. **Originally, Heal X was going to have plant abilities but it was revised however it can still be reintroduced. *Heal X is the first Healing alien in Brandon 10. *In Brandon 10: Genetic Journey, Heal X appears to have the ability to pick locks and fire needles. *In Tomb Raider, Heal X was meant to be able to see fragments of Lauren's past as an insight to a possibility of him being a psychic alien but that was removed from the original plot. *Heal X's original name was actually going to be Unknown indicating how mysterious he was. *Heal X's design was influenced by the Marvel super hero, Iron Fist; most noticeably in his color scheme and collar. Gallery Heal X.png|Heal X in Ultimate Hero UnknownSketch.png|Heal X Draft Heal X Concept Art.png|Heal X Concept Art Trading Cards UH (Heal X).png|Heal X Trading Card Category:Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Healing Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens